


Reach and Flexibility

by Loviatar



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, F/M, Fail!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loviatar/pseuds/Loviatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Persona 4 Kinkmeme.</p><p>Prompt: "Kanji/Naoto, The couple attempt to 69 but Naoto is too short for it to work. Antics ensue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach and Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have been spending my time on something else than this fic. Oh well.
> 
> Original thread here: http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1744415#t1744415
> 
> Yes, the title is a Mass Effect joke. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Also, I was very tempted to end this with "and then they porked".

When Naoto and Kanji first managed to force their respective selves to admit that the feelings they had developed for each other had gone past friendship and into a wild and undiscovered frontier beyond, neither of them had the slightest clue whether they would ever be able to take the relationship to a physical level. Despite facing his Shadow in that horrifying steamy bathhouse and coming to terms with his true self over the following months, Kanji still wasn't a hundred percent convinced that he liked girls. Naoto, conversely, had no idea if she was comfortable with the thought of _being_ a girl, and had never gotten so far as to even consider whether she liked the thought of being intimate with someone and, more importantly, letting that someone be intimate with her. Still, as time went by and their relationship deepened, the issue eventually became too large to dance around, and fumbling and blushing and insecure, they let each other in on the secrets of their bodies.

Much to their surprise, both of them found out they really, _really_ enjoyed those secrets.

And much more to their surprise, they each found themselves loving oral sex - both giving and receiving it. At first it had been awkward for both of them (Naoto learned what semen tasted like and nearly called the deal off forever until Kanji near tearfully pleaded with her to reconsider, while Naoto had to spend long red-faced moments murmuring instructions on what he was supposed to be doing down there to an equally furiously blushing Kanji) but once they learned to let go and let themselves enjoy giving pleasure as much as they did receiving it, mess and unusual aches and pains in jaw musculature be damned, they found it easily measured up to coitus, if not surpassed it.

So when Kanji, awkward as ever, suggested to Naoto that they "try something I read about online", she immediately agreed. Not out loud, though; she was still Naoto Shirogane, and enthusiasm simply wasn't something she expressed. Instead, she merely sat up properly on the couch and started disrobing by untucking her shirt - a sign she had somehow developed - while smiling mischievously at Kanji.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen her partner undress so quickly.

Kanji Tatsumi, so very tall, long in limb and sleekly muscled, prominent brow ridges and angular jaw... Sometimes, Naoto couldn't help but feel jealous of her partner, of the glaringly masculine frame he possessed. Still, her confidence in her own, slighter figure had grown over time, especially thanks to the way in which Kanji showed his appreciation of it. Currently, all she could do was watch him, but her other senses felt heightened like she'd suddenly taken some sort of drug, eagerly anticipating when they would get to experience all of him.

Naoto was topless and her pants were halfway down her thighs when he pounced her, knocking her gently onto the couch and making a short, surprised giggle emerge from her. Kanji returned the unusual sound with a chuckle of his own, expressive face easily revealing just how much he was looking forward to this. It was one of those things she loved about him, she mused as he roughly tugged her pants down to her ankles, pulling her along with them for a few inches. Playfully swatting him away, she pulled the tangling garment from around her ankles, then got up. "Come on, Tatsumi. I'm not having sex with you on that couch. Not as long as you keep eating on it. I have no intention of getting crumbs in uncomfortable places."

Trying to pout but failing as his expression kept turning into a grin instead, Kanji watched his partner walk away as naked as the day she was born, admiring the view until she disappeared from sight. He waited until he knew she was in the bedroom, then got up and followed Naoto, feigning nonchalance as he poked his head through the doorway. She sat on the edge of the bed, smiling but looking slightly unsure of something. "So... How do you intend for us to go about this?"

Kanji frowned for a moment, then moved to the bed, sitting down next to her. "Uh... Let's take the pillows off the bed, don't need those stinkin' like feet when we try to sleep. And... we can stay on my side." He knew Naoto liked his scent for the most part, but she always grimaced when he took his socks off after a long day. It was totally fair that she did, really - he found the smell kind of disturbing himself. He pulled a pillow to himself, then chucked it at Naoto, who just barely blocked the impact from hitting her in the lower face. The pillow bounced to the floor; she looked mildly more comfortable than before, and leaned over to kiss Kanji full on the lips. The excitement both of them had felt before the transition from room to room began to reignite at a more rapid pace now, since the venue was more appropriate. The passion was mixed with a degree of nervousness, as it always was when the two of them tried something new.

They leaned against each other in a semi-seated position, relishing the touch of skin on skin, kissing at a varying pace that nevertheless seemed to have a general tendency towards harder and faster. Hands roamed freely; eventually, Naoto slid into Kanji's lap and straddled his hips the best she could, subconsciously thanking her luck that she was just large enough and Kanji was just slim enough for the position to be comfortable. At first their size difference had been a bit intimidating to her, but once she'd realized that Kanji was such an attentive lover she'd actually had to ask him to not treat her like she'd fall apart at a rougher touch or him applying some weight onto her.

He leaned back and she followed, leaning on her hands and knees, letting go of the kiss before Kanji's head touched the sheets. His arousal was evident against the cleft of her buttocks, but it was also clear in his face - he had a tendency to drop all tension in his facial muscles when aroused, which left him with a somewhat dumbfounded expression that she'd found amusing at first but had grown to love due to what it stood for. Kanji flushed slightly, propping himself up for just a second to press one more kiss to her lips while his hand snuck to her opening. A slight quiver passed through Naoto, both due to the touch and the thought that accompanied it. Blushing far more vividly than Kanji, she turned around carefully.

Positioning her legs around Kanji's chest was a little awkward. He was't a huge man, but there was enough girth in his upper chest to make her have to search for her balance. It wasn't helping, really, that he was already helping himself to his end of the deal. She made a soft noise as his tongue made its way along her folds, pausing to dip into her opening before focusing on her clit instead. It was very tempting to let him continue, but she still had her own part to play in this--

\--Oh.

Frozen in place as if having an out-of-body experience, Naoto stared down Kanji's body, pupils the size of pinheads. His cock, hard and heavy, twitched in anticipation of her touch. She reached forward, craning her neck as far as she comfortably could... and came to the shocking conclusion that all she could reach was the tip of the glans. Another odd noise, this one displeased, left her, and she let her head fall down, inadvertently headbutting Kanji in the lower abdomen.

"Hey! What was that all about?" The first startled word had pretty much been spoken into Naoto's labia, and had made her tickle: still, there was no sign of amusement on her face as she looked down, not even thinking about how absurd it must have looked to talk to someone whose head was positioned between her thighs.

"Ka-Kanji-kun... I... can't reach."

For a moment, complete silence enveloped the room.

A few seconds later, it dawned on Naoto what that must have sounded like to Kanji, whose face was turning a very interesting color. "I-I have no complaints over the size of your genitalia, Kanji-kun! It is merely that I am quite short, and you are very tall, and--" Naoto's sentence was cut off by a yelp, caused by Kanji slapping her butt. A flush worked itself all the way down her chest as he looked at her with an are-you-kidding-me look in his eyes.

"Calm down, Naoto. I don't have any fuckin' problems with the size of my dick, okay? And I know you don't either. We just gotta work with this." He paused, glancing at the headboard. "Maybe, uh, if I prop myself up against th-- hang on."

With a little boost from Kanji, Naoto rolled over and onto her back, watching as Kanji shifted himself along the bed and made an attempt to prop his lower body against the headboard. After a few moments of embarrassed wiggling, the young man gave up, sighing in defeat.

"M-maybe if you tried to be on top, Kanji?" Naoto lay back, pulling her arms to her chest both because she was cold and because she was nervous. They really hadn't thought the logistics of this through, had they? She eagerly welcomed his warmth as he moved over her, momentarily frowning at the closeup she briefly got of Kanji's taint as he tried to figure out where to kneel - some parts of the human body just weren't attractive. Eventually, she found him kneeling over her face, cock dangling down. Not close enough, though.

"Can you, um, spread your legs a little further?" Naoto blinked, making a mental note that the next time she said that, it would have to be in a slightly different context unless this proved to be far more fun than it had been so far. Kanji obliged, leaning on his elbows as he tried to spread his legs wide enough for Naoto to properly take him into her mouth. His length was about halfway in when his hips suddenly buckled, plunging his cock into the opening of her throat, which made Naoto sputter and choke and Kanji almost leap off the bed in shock. "Oh fuck I'm so sorry are you okay?!"

Rolling onto her side, Naoto spent the next ten or fifteen seconds coughing heartily as an aftereffect of the sudden intrusion. Tears had welled up in his eyes, and she wiped at them when the fit was over, turning to look at Kanji. "It's alright. I was merely surprised." Kanji looked miserable as he stared at the floor, fiddling awkwardly with his thumbs. "I'm really sorry, though. I can't stay in a position like that, starts to hurt in places I wasn't sure I had muscles in." He looked back at her, took in the position she was laying in on her side, and crawled back over to her. "You think we could do it on our sides...?"

They spent a moment figuring out how to fit themselves onto the bed, Naoto trying to stretch herself out, Kanji trying to curl in on himself to give her the leverage she needed. For about ten seconds, it seemed as though they were succeeding - and then both of them gave in simultaneously. Kanji rolled onto his back, groaning, and Naoto slumped onto her belly. "Fuck... That was killing my back, sorry." "Mine was not doing too much better."

Cold again, Naoto weaved her way into Kanji's arms; they spooned together in silence, his flagging erection poking against her rear. They didn't need to talk about it, really. It was obvious this was one of those things that just wasn't going to work out for them specifically. Even if the initial excitement was gone, however, Kanji couldn't resist his partner. He fitted her modest breasts into his large hands, gently squeezing, fondling her nipples with his nimble fingers. She turned her upper body slightly in order to look at Kanji, adoration and mischief in her eyes.

"I would like to propose that you orally pleasure me until I orgasm, followed by coitus until we reach a mutual satisfaction."

"Sounds good to me. No, sorry. Sounds freaking _awesome_."

And then they did just that.


End file.
